Fate Ordo Chronos
by The new god
Summary: Last member of the Ordo chronos travels back in time
1. Prologue

I know I'm late to the party but I recently just started to get into Fate Grand Order. I was really reluctant to watch this after Fate Stay Night, to this day I'm still confused about the ending. Did Shirou meet Arturia again? I tried doing a bit of research and it said something about two miracles of forever waiting and forever chasing before it stated that they never meet each other again and died. A few seconds later the epilogue comes in and states that the they woke up in some dream fantasyland grassland and met each other again.

Wait... didn't the epilogue just contradicted the ending? Is that some sort of dream fantasy ending that the author knows that fans want but denied it just to troll us?

Sighs... seriously I regret watching these stories with an open ending, it's Inception all over again and to this day it keeps me up at night wondering what the ending it.

Anyway before I start I just want to get a few things ouy of the way.

First, the Akashic Records is IN the warp to be more specific it's Tzeentch library, now at this point in time Tzeentch is still in its embryonic form and hasn't awakened yet, the Eldar Empire is still around while thier decline has started but they're still able to keeps things in check none the less. So it's not entirely impossible to go to Tzeentch's library at this point in time.

Another point is that Akashic Records It is the place from where all souls , including those of heroic spirits recorded on the Throne of Heroes , originate from and to where they return after death.

The after life? sounds like the warp to me. As for the Throne of Heroes? Sounds like Khorne's battle planet. Well granted there's sorcerers in the Throne of Heroes and Khorne is not to fond of magic but it can be easily explained by Khorne is still in his pre-embryonic state and what is in Khorne true core is all about the great struggle or in other words "Mine Kampf".

——-story start——-

William Maximus Alexander is currently looking at a strange device full of uncertainty.

"Are you sure about this?" A techpriest in red robes behind him asks for what he's about to do is highly risky with little to no guarantee of success.

"I'm sure" William replied with determination before letting out a sigh saying " for who else but me can carry such a burden"

As the last surviving member of Ordo Chronos it fell on his shoulders to safeguard humanity's time line in ensuring that human supremacy remains unchanged!

William looks dawn on the rosarious his master gave to him before the him and the rest of the order simply vanished from existence, he stares at it deeply thinking of the heavy burden that comes with it.

He remembers quit clearly the last words his mentor spoke before disappearing "Young acolyte... No it is inquisitor now. The responsibility of Humanity's past, present and future now lays on your hands"

William then looked up with determination at the device before tapping a few commands on his data slate sending a message to a few of the close allies of the Order in hopes that when he is gone, he hopes that they would help rebuild the order in his stead as he is about to take on this highly risky one way trip.

He would have wanted to not partake in this mission and rebuild his order personally, but at las it seems that it isn't to be as the chronograh (an ancient dark age era relic whos original use or inner mechanisation has largely been forgotten but one thing is certain though that can detect time distortions, it's through the use of this device that the ordor can operate with a certain degree of certainty) has showed a startling revelation.

It detected a great galaxy spanning choronal distortion wave in particular all the places with human activity seems to be affected the most.

This is bad as it obviously means that someone or something is actively interfering with human development. This is no mere rouge trader accidentally travelling to his destination one day before he left.

Upon further thinkering of the machine shows that the epicentre is at the distant past, further than the imperium's founding, at the age of strife perhaps or at an even earlier age at the dark age of technology or...

As unlikely as it seem William hate to think about that possibility but...

Further back at the age of Terra, before humanity's great ascension into the stars.

Just thinking about gave William cold sweats according to the few records that still remains in that era humanity is quite still naive and venerable, if anything were to happen at that time...

While it's hard to discern anything beyond the age of strife as during the age of strife the galaxy is consumed by warp storms, whatever be the case it's bad.

Unfortunately the Ordo has very little ways to time travelling to the past as the best method they currently employ to even have a some what reliable way of travelling to the past, basically entails stuffing a ship full of warp engines and hopefully to travel so fast in the warp that they arrive before they even set out.

Suffice to say while such a method works with a modicum of success but it's only about... 1~3% to travel a few minutes back but for most of the the time they just arrive at thier destination at a faster pace.

Naturally such a crude way of travel is of the question, especially at the time in question he wants to travel to.

Right around this time William was digging at the ordo's library when he stumbled upon a theorical thesis made by a certain techpriest in that proposing of a "realisable" way of time travel.

Cutting out the techpriest's hikky doodle lingo basically entails of shooting a specialised beacon at the warp at his speed and using a teleportarium to to teleport the person to the beacon before it "time travels" (basically to the sane of mind it means gets lost in the warp) according to the paper "in theory" due to the small size the beacon would be able to traverse through the warp faster than any ship thus fitting in to the ordos basic understanding of how to travel to the warp, next is that as the traveler is locked on to the beacon the traveler would follow the beacon to it's destination.

As a side note due to the absurdity of the paper it was ignored and left buried at the library.

(Normally such crazy idea would be ignored BUT lets assumes William critically failed a dice roll here so he now thinks that it's the best idea ever!)

William upon examining the paper for a bit thought that THIS must be the solution to his problems, thinking that this is the emperor showing him the way and such nonsense.

So next thing you know William took the paper and hands it of to the techpriest ignoring all their warnings going like "I want the thing in this paper get to it!" (It's like the comedian Bill Burr with the Steve Jobs impression)

Which brings us back to the present as the final preprerations are made before he heads out into the portal.

Usually he would have send minions or bring minions along but unfortunately the teleportarium can only send one person at a time as locking on to a fast moving is by no means an easy feat so only one person could be sent at a time and all it takes for a new timeline to form is a single flap of a butterfly, so the moment a person lands into the past the future is already changed.

(Not to mention minions doesn't have fate points to undo fuck ups so it's why player always do the important stuffs)

"Sir are you sure about this?" A guardsman nearby said

William turns to him and tosses a him a rosarious (not his of course) and repeated his mentor's last words. "Guardsman... No it is inquisitor now. The responsibility of Humanity's past, present and future now lays on your hands."

William then turns and steps on the platform.

The guardsman catches the rosarious before giving a firm salute to William

William looks at the the techpriest at the side.

The techpriest nods at his gaze.

Seeing the confirmation that everything's William gave the command to do what must be done "Do it"

The techpriest then pulls dawn a leaver and moments later after a flash of light the last member of the Ordo of Chronos is gone. (Well not really as William just promoted a random guardsman to an inquisitor)

—- story end—-

Any suggestions on his equipment? I already have a few in mind. By the way he's also a psyker with normal working eyes which is while rare but not impossible.


	2. Prologue2

Before I start I want to make a few distinctions.

Recently after a bit of digging I just found out that sorcery is a thing in 40k.( by sorcery I mean normal humans using magic) now sorcers is quite different from psykers. To put it an analogy sorcery is like using chopsticks while psyker is like using your hands directly. I would imagine are more flexible in usage of the warp.

Next I want to state that 40k psykers are OP as it is seem at the dawn of humanity's golden age and during the great crusade psykers capable of brainwashing entire planets are not that uncommon.

So I would rank 40k psykers at around the magus during the age of Gods is not superior to them. Well considering that there's chaos gods walking around I would say that 40k is in the age of gods or let's just say that it's the re-emergce of the age of gods.

As for weapons for now I decided to give him an extra rare OP weapon (as everyone in type-moon has op weapons let be fair and give my MC an OP weapon too) a Paragon Blade (basically a power sword of the great crusade era) but it's not just any Paragon Blade but a Paragon Blade that was own by Ollanius Pius (that dude who save the emperor by blocking Horus's finisher move on the emperor, granted still got disintegrated but Horus too got got disintegrated by an enraged Emperor) but of of course it's just a Paragon Blabe that was own by Ollanius Pius but it also bathed in Sanguinius's blood. I would imagine Ollanius would like throw away everything on himself just to lighten himself before diving in CIA style to block Horus's finisher attack. Now the Paragon Blade he just throw away coincidentally landed on a puddle of Sanguinius's blood where Horus slaw Sanguinius's earlier.

So this blade should be super OP as i remember a lord inquisitor lightly stabbed a greater demon with a sword blessed by the emperor and the greater demon instantly went poof. So I would William's sword would have similar properties.

For now he has a Volkite Serpenta (basically the equivalent to the laspistol during the great crusade)

He naturally has a special rosarious beside the conversation field built in it also has has displacement field in case of an Oh shit attack that a conversion field can't handle.

I usually don't like making my character's to OP BUT we have Gillgamesh what am I supposed to do? I can't let my character be overshadowed in his own story now can I?

Also to all Gillgamesh fan bois I state this here and now somethings are just BullShit like the the part he has "origin of human wisdom." So therefore he has anything and everything made by humans, oh does that include nukes? If so I'll call that bullshit.

Sigh... it's like star wars and their BS power scale agine, 100 megaton photon torpedoes? To put it into perspective the largest bomb detonated by man is 50 megaton, it was detonated miles above ground and still it cause a seismic tremor the circled the earth 3 times. And expect me to believe that those little light balls that has the same explosive power as a hand grenade is 100 megatons!?

Yes I read about that ccc wiki page even so somethings are just plain bull shit. Do you seriously expect me to believe Gillgamesh has nukes back in ancient Mesopotamia? He might have some super explody Noble Phantasm with the power like a nuke but as for genuine nukes with all the electrical wiring and stuff? I think not.

Of course if you want to play it that way I'll bust out the absurd 40k fluffs like I went through great lengths while making my character not to super OP, cuz I would have given my character the tops top weapon of 40k the Celestial Orrery if I really wanted my character Uber OP. How it came to MC's hands? I can probably make some crap up that's better that the book Gathering Storm. (A side bash to the shitty book. It's pretty much I swallow most of the crapy not well thought off 40k fanfic as most of the time these crapy fanfic is still better than the recent 40k lore.)

—- story start——

With a flash of light William appears in strange hall of some kind surrounded by people.

Suffice to say the people around were as surprised by the flash of light and the sudden appearance of a of young man in a strange strange outfit.

At this time a woman with white hair steps forward and asked

"Ŵhø àrę ŷöû?" William didn't quite register what was said as the language she spoke is quite different from all known froms of low gothic and to a certain degree it only has a vague semblance to high gothic.

William stood silent as he observed the place he was teleported to.

The woman seems to be getting impatient as said string foreign words which William doesn't understand.

"I am Olga Marie Asmleit Animuspheredemands the director of Chaldea... bla bla bla (some nonsense about credentials)... I demand you to identify yourself"

Fortunately William as a member of the ordo Chronos he is quite well versed in Archaic lores, Legend and cryptology which aided him while not truly understanding what she is saying but he understand that the angry woman in front of him is demanding him to identify himself.

William then telepathically sent a message to everyone "I'm William Maximus Alexander from the Order of Chronos which is responsible for keeping the sanctity of humanity's timeline. I came from the far future to this time in order to safeguard humanity's great accession."

...

After sending that messages there was a long silence in the room as the people around takes in what he just said.

"Wha... what?" Olga let's out not quite believing what she just heard.

—- story end—-

Just a short chapter primarily to add to the background setting.

As for a question of what is Alaya? Isn't Alaya humanity's unconscious instinct to survive? As for does she exist? I'll say maybe in some minor form if compared to the major Chaos gods I'll say she's nothing. The Chaos's gods have been marinated since the dawn existence of first living organisms naturally they'll far be superior. Not to mention the domain of the chaos gods in which they draw powers from is all the living creatures meanwhile Alaya is limited to just humans.


	3. Chapter1

Sighs...

William sighs as sat on a chair board out of his mind.

Suffice to say after his introduction the little girl whom identified as a director of the facility he found himself doesn't quite believe him and insisted that William to identify himself again and again.

Eventually a bunch of sercurity looking arrive and he has been escorted to an isolated room which he'll wait until after the operation when they have time to deal with him, because apparently he has caught them at a percular timing as they're were about to do some major operation.

They had wanted him to give up his weapons (primarily his power sword they had been eyeing the whole time) but after strongly insisting the his weapons must stay with and concentrating an absurd amount of warp energy around his body subtly indicating that they'll have to fight for it if they want to persue their course of action.

Anyway so now William sat there and waited

Waited

And

Waited until...

Booom

An explosion occurred! William nocking him out of his boredom.

The light goes off as the alarms starts ringing followed by an automated voice going "Emergency Alert! Emergency Alert! Fires have broken at..."

Unfortunately didn't quite understand stand the local language and only thought it was something along the lines of "to battle stations" or "evacuate this area"

William sat there for a bit hopping that someone would escort him out, while he can bust out of this place with relative ease but by doing so would earn an anonymity with the local group call Chaldea which seems to be affiliated to another group called the Mage Association.

While the word mage does rang quite a few alarm bells within him but it seems that the group is native to this time period, not to mention according to sparse records serving from the age of Terra there seems to have some vague references to some absurd fantastical tales of witchcraft and legends.

One tale in particular is about two giants called Murk and Moss, both welding uncountable great throwing spears capable of traversing vast distances and of absolute destruction. They're both stuck in an eternal standoff, for if one side were moves the other side would throw his great throwing spears resulting in both of them perishing.

In some versions of the story Murk said to be a star eagle, whenever it flew it has blue and white stripes on its trails. While Moss is a great brown bear, so large is it's size that it nearly encompasses a continent.

'Quite a fascinating tale' William thought as did a psyniscience check to see if there's any body around.

Suffice to say there weren't as his part of the base seems pretty abandoned.

As nobody is coming to look for him looks like they completely forgot about him 'Well then looks I'll have to check out what's going on around here'

While William does not have the least bit of desire of getting involved in some petty local squabble but he's kinda in convinced by what's happening so he decided to check out what's going on and then decide what to do.

So without flexing to much he easily sent the metal door keeping him locked in the room.

Voooom

The door was sent flying at an incredible speed before embedding deep into a wall knocking up dust and debris.

William then dusted his shoulder before heading out of the room.

Once out William decided to head for the nearest lifesign to inquire about the situation.

It didn't take long before he arrives at an unremarkable hallway with no particular special characteristics besides a person lying down suffering from what looks like explosive damage, he was bleeding and doesn't seem to have much time left.

William walks over to the soon to be dead man whose still semi-conscious, the man seems like he was trying to say something but unfortunately William is not versed in the local tongue so William has no idea what the man was saying.

William frowns as he decided to extract the information another way as he concentrated his psychic power and forcefully rip the information out from the mans head before he expires.

A few seasons later the now brain dead man bleeds out and dies.

Meanwhile William seems to be out of balance as a surge of information floods into his mind. It took quite a bit of time to sort out the information the man knows but while there's a few gaps in the mans knowledge but he got the basic understanding of the situation here.

It seems that the goals of this Chaldea organisation is aligned with his own. William doesn't care much about them being sorcerers as he's not part of the Ordo Malleus or Hereticus. It's like a guardsman seeing spotting a petty thief pickpocketing, unless the guardsman knows the one whose being pickpocketed then chances are the guardsman will simply ignores it.

William's current situation is not to dissimilar. He's here for one thing and that's protecting humanity's timeline and that's what he'll do.

As an ancient wise saying from the techpriest goes "don't try to fix what isn't broken" in particular when dealing with archeotech, the mechanicus puts a special emphasis on don't try to 'tamper', ''modify'' or '"improve"' it.

William should definitely aheard to those wise words as in his situation by "fixing" things could lead to something disastrous with far reaching ramifications beyond his comprehension.

Of course if they were to get in his way then that's another thing entirely but so far his and their goals seems to align so there shouldn't be a problem for now.

Anyway according to the man's memory they were about to embark on a journey to fix the temporal anomaly that is said to somehow cause the extinction of humanity if nothing is done.

'This confirms it' William thought as this confirms his suspicions that this temporal distortion is anything but coincidence. His enemy is aware of Chaldea's goal to stop them so they striked Chaldea first.

Saying that what now must be done is going to the control room where they have a device capable of transporting people across time with pinpoint accuracy, not like the crude way he arrives.

With further delay William hurries up and eventually arrives at the control room.

"Well hi there, who might you be?" A man with reddish-orange hair colour.

William of course has no time to deal with this at time so he quickly stated his business.

"Send me"

"Huh?"

"Send me to the center of the anomaly, Fuyuki 2004 at the time of the "Grail War"" William said before pulling out his Paragon sword and casually emitted warp energy around him for a bonus in intimidation. (Author's note: Short question do you guys like writing this like a roll play secession?)

Needless to say his intimidation worked and the snivelling coward quickly pressed a few buttons before saying "it's ready to go please step on the platform"

William did a scrutiny check on the man for any signs of funny business.

Finding none he steps on the platform and before he knows it he got teleported to a ruined building around the "director" of Chaldea Olga, a purple haired girl with an oversized shield, a brown haired boy and what looked to be like a feudal worlder with blue hair and a walking stick, needless to say they all just stared at his sudden appearance.

"What... what are you doing here!" Olga demanded

At this time the cowardly looking fellow pops up through a holographic image saying "sorry director he pointed a sword telling me to teleport him here"

After saying that everyone's gaze fell on the holy Paragon Sword from Ollanius Pius that has bathed in the blood of THE (not A) angle on William's hand.

"That power... is that a noble Phantasm?" Olga exclaimed sensing the power within sword.

William of course has no idea what a noble Phantasm so he replied "No" as he sheathed his sword.

At this time blue haired man said "I take it from your reaction that this guy is a friend of yours"

"Who's friends with him, I don't know the guy" Olga replies while she's very guarded against William.

"I am William Maximus Alexander from the oder of chronos, It's my swarn duty to protect humanity timeline" William said seriously filled with emotion as he clenched the rosarious on his chest.

He succeeded his fellowship test as she lets dawn her guard a little bit as she seems to know what carrying such a heavy responsibility is like.

She lets it pass for now and proceeded introduce everyone along with what the current situation is like.

Although quite a few interesting bits during her explanation of the current situation as William is quite unfamiliar even with what she considers the most basic terms.

To which at some point she even asks him if he was magi at all. To which William responded by saying that think what she will of him while zapping a nearby rock with soul-lightning.

Sensing that was no mere ordinary lightning the blue haired man known as caster raised an eyebrow.

Olga too sensed something while having zero talent in summoning heroic spirits is cirtainly quite talented in regular Mage craft.

At this time the cowardly looking pops up and states he didn't that it's an unknown form of magic and is curtainly no mere lightning.

Anyway they moved on to explaining what has happened, what they were planning and who thier enemy is.

Apparently thier enemy seems to some legendary king of some island who once wielded a magic sword and is revived to do battle for a wish granting device of some kind.

William is not sure who this Arthur as to his ears it seems to be just another feudal savage but judging by the way Olga is reacting she seems to think it's a big deal.

Naturally William inquired who this Arthur fellow is which resulted in everyone looking at him incredulously as Olga seems to be loosing it as she questioned how far into the future is he from to have no idea who King Author is.

William replied with a shrug as he critically says "far far future, where your far future is but only mentioned is the most vaguest of references"

Anyways she continues on with her explanation of her current plan which involves going to the source of the temporal distortion which is caused by the wish granting device called the grater grail.

Now is William not very interested in the grater grail as he it's probably some highly exaggerated trinket.

So before you know it he found himself heading off to some cave.

On the way there the boy named Ritsuka asked him about the future.

"So you're from the future right?"

"That's correct"

"What's the future like?"

William stopped for a bit and thinks about it before he eventually answered "the future... hmm... humanity might not seem much right now but in the future humanity will grow and expand and ascend to great hights never before thought off. Humanity's golden age is one of prosperity and dominance, the stars right now might seems far but the future all of it will within arms reach and humanity will lay claim it all"

As he said the Ritsuka looks up at the sky trying to imagine a starry night sky filled with stars and all of will be inhabited by humans.

Olga seems to perk her ears as she eavesdrop on William's little conversation.

"My mission here is to make sure that future golden future of mankind remains unchanged"

"Wow so humans will eventually lay claims to the stars must a fun place to live in" Caster chimes in

It didn't take long before they eventually arrives at the entance of the cave.

"We'll find the greater grail inside" Caster says

"It appears to be a natural cave..." the purple haired girl called mash said

As they goes on thier little conversation William succeeded an awareness check as he felt somebody nearby.

Needless to say he quickly draws out his sword and faces the direction of enemy. Naturally everyone notices William's action as the they too takes up a combat stance.

Caster them steps up and said "well speck of the devil and the disciple is here.

Not far from where they were on a cliff a brown man with white hair reveals himself.

"This is the archer servant?" Olga exclaimed seeing the white haired man.

"Let me guess you're protecting the welder of the holy sword as always?" caster asked

"I have memory of being a disciple, I'm just here to do the mundane task of chasing away visitors" the man called Archer replied

"In other words a gate keeper. I don't know what you're protecting saber from but I say we end this here" Caster said

"Hump" Archer grunted as he materialised a bow on his left hand.

A sword materialised on his right hand before transforming into an arrow. Archer then proceeded to knocks it on the bowstring as he proceeded to treat the transformed sword into an actual arrow.

"Sorry I simply don't have that kind of free time" he said as the draws the bow full before shouting "Be gone!" as he released the arrow.

Teeeoooo

As soon as the arrow left the bow it traveled as at an extremely fast speed nearing that of a bullet as such kind of speed should be impossible if the bow in Archer's hands is an ordinary one.

It traveled at an incredible speed heading for them.

At this time however caster chanted a spell and the speeding arrow got disintegrated mid flight.

"Common don't tell me that's all you got?" Caster tainted as Archer materialised another sword on his right hand preparing for another shot.

"Or are you having doubts of taking me on" as soon as caster finished his sentence magic runes appeared in the air, it proceeded turn into fireballs and to fly straight into the location where Archer is standing.

However Archer dodges at the last second.

"Get into the cave now, Saber's inside there" caster said as it seems that he'll try and tie dawn Archer as we dispostoff Saber.

"Let's get moving" Olga said

Without further ado William quickly rushes into the cave followed by Olga, Fujimura and Mash.

William rush pass the hallway before arriving at a large cavern in the cave. Inside the large cavern there's an eerie purple glow the filled the far side of the cavern.

"What's this?"William asked as he sense a strange power emanating from the source of the glow.

"A dreadnought class magical reactor core, so this is what the greater grail is?" Olga explains much to the dismay of William as he still have no idea what that thing is!

"My My" a woman's voice rang out in the cavern drawing the attention of everyone.

" you've got an interesting servant there" a woman with wearing a strange dark plate armor with a dark purple aura eminating from her and is standing there. She is holding a powerful dark sword with red runic inscription.

"Also an interesting sword" she said as she eyes William's sword seeming sensing the hidden power deep inside the sword.

William can sense the sword must be a powerful artefact some with powers almost on the level of some of the demonic weapons he has heard.

"Is that Saber?" Ritsuka asked

"What an incredible Aura" Olga exclaimed

While Mash took on a guard position.

"You have a Shield" Saber said as she eyes Mash "I advise you to ready it strange girl"

"And you too strange man be ready to use your holy sword"

She said as she takes on a sword stance.


	4. Chapter2

One moment she was there and the next moment she's right in front of sword.

Dig

As her sword meets Mash's shield a heavy reverberation of metal could be heard

William is taken aback by her speed as her speed is almost as fast as that of an Eldar. This is of course no way diminishing the Eldar as thier entire race is is that fast fast but simply appreciating at the remarkable human specimen before him.

Arcording to Olga she's a heroic spirit a once human hero risen from the dead to join in on the holy grail war, to tink that a human could reach that kind of speed is simply a remarkable achievement.

He now understood why Olga was reacting in such a way as indeed this Arthur woman quite a worrisome opponent.

Saber and Mash continues on to clash, as each time thier sword and shield clashes it send out a blast of energy damaging anything nearby.

Digg

One particular powerful blow from Saber caused the ground to crack and rubble and dust to fly out in all directions.

A few of the rubbles hit Fujimaru and Olga causing them to grunt in pain.

At this time Olga took a stone in her hand and throws it to the floor which caused a barrier of some kind to appear to block all the rubbles flying in thier way.

Obviously seeing the shock waves their clash is causing William is quite hesitant to go into melee with this saber fellow instead he opted to draw his Volkite pistol.

Unfortunately as Mash is in melee with Saber, William is quite hesitant to open fire as in doing Mash too could be hit.

You see possessing a killing power surpassing most armaments of their size. Volkite weapons could Deflagrate organic matter, explosively burning flesh into ash and jetting fire. A direct hit by a Volkite weapon could cause a target to simply combust, often taking nearby comrades with them.

Now it is not that William cares much about Mash whom he just meet but if Mash were to be injured by his actions that he might earn the ire of Chaldea, as ancient records would suggest the people before the age of strife are quite a naive bunch and would hesitate quite deeply when sacrificing one of thier own, even if it saves countless others.

If he earn thier ire then he could say goodbye in using thier facility to get back on his time.

So he just stood pistol at the ready, waiting for the slightest chance when to fire.

"Be careful!" Ritsuka yelled behind the barrier Olga made.

Olga glances at Ritsuka probably thinking how useless he is before glancing at William pistol at the ready.

At this time powerful blow knocks Mash to the side sending her and her large shield flying.

'It's now!' William thought as he quizzed the trigger on his Volkite pistol causing a deflagrating beam to come out.

Beam

Beam Beam Beam

Unfortunately his first shot missed and his subsequent shots were dodged

"Well well seems like I almost for got about you" saver said as he lunges towards him.

'Crap!' William exclaimed as he knows that it's unlikely or him to emerge victorious if he were to take her on in melee.

Unfortunately all his efforts of just hoping to force her back through a rain Volkite beam failed as before he knows it she's already up on his face and swinging her sword.

Fortunately as he has a displacement field and he got teleported a few meters away, however he a bit off ground which caused him to fall a bit.

Fortunately he balanced himself carefully and didn't fall prone on the ground, so William continues on firing beams upon beams of Volkite fire.

Unfortunately all of them ether missed, were dodges or were blocked so before he knew it Saber was up on his face again taking another swing.

Suffice to say he got teleported agin and this time he got teleported above Saber and is falling straight onto her.

William at this point decided to take a swing with his Paragon Sword hoping that gravity would boost his attack.

Naturally Saber notices the falling man above her and is quick to block the on coming blade.

Clang

As both sword meet a great big wave of energy burst forth. William rosarious quickly picks up on the wave of energy and teleports William away.

A few meters away beyond the dust cloud knocked up by his previous confrontation William lands on the ground with his Volkite pistol aimed at the dust cloud cause by their little clash.

It didn't take long for saber to walks out the dust clouds unscratched.

"Impressive I see that your sword is not just for show" she said

William didn't hesitate and continued on with his rain of Volkite fire.

William got off a few badly aimed shot which did nothing more that put on a light show.

It didn't take long for Saber to close in the gap again as they exchanged blows again. This time however as the clash isn't as heavy as before so the resulting energy blast isn't as big as before, it's just under the the level before the displacer field activates.

William crosses blades with Saber a few times before a moment of carelessness let's a strike of her slip by there by causing the displacement flies to activate.

This time as coincidence would have it he got teleported behind Saber and he swings dawn his Paragon sword right at her neck hoping to decapitate.

Saber clenched her teeth as she just barely dodges out off the way.

Saber seems agitated a bit as she started to William a bit more seriously charging up her sword to the ground which caused a storm of rubble to fly in his direction at this time William didn't move as he lets the conversation field do the work as he steadies his aim.

The pebbles flying to simply disappearing in flashes of light.

Seeing this "Incredible is he really a human? " Olga exclaimed as seeing him fight it's akin to a fight of servants rather than a human.

It certainly look much more a fight than the one mash did.

'Crap! I can't keep on tempting luck like this! It's only a matter of time before materized 6 foot under' William thought as he shot a few more Volkite round at Sabers general direction.

It did very little as his shot ether missed or were blocked. Saber seems to have had enough as dark red energy fills up her weapon signaling that she's preparing for a big more.

Fortunately at this time Mash finally got up and runs over to William's side shield at the ready. Mash obviously need to help out as soon as she's ready as William is a human and wasn't meant to fight with servants in the first place.

Knowing that something big's about to come he hide behind Mash's large shield.

"Ex-calibur Morgan!" Saber yells as a large surge of dark energy spews out from her sword and hit Mash's shield.

Fortunately Mash's shield seems to be holding as it disperses the large energy beam from Saber's sword.

Even behind Mash's shield William could feel that Saber's attack has about as much damage out put as that of a lascannon if not more as her beam is continuous and extends for a far longer time.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

It continued on for quite awhile before Mash seems to be succumbing to the long protracted beam, she fell to one knee but still trying to hold the shield up.

At this time William is lamenting weather to take another risk with his displacer field or trying to see is if a Vortex grenade could do something.

As he was doing that Ritsuka rushes over to Mash to help her hold up the shield.

William has no idea why he's here other that to add an extra easy target and it irked William quite a bit.

However as Ritsuka helped Mash hold up the shield a faint white glow emanated from them.

After a quick psyniscience check showed that an a link was made along with some energy transfer which helped Mash regained her strength and stand up once more.

As soon as she stood up her shield glowed a bright white light as magic circles appears further helping to disperse Saber's beam.

William could vaguely hear Olga mutter something about a "Noble Phantasm"

As the bright light increases in intensity a wall section materialised right in front of them reflecting the beam right back at Saber.

"That shield is..." She didn't get to finish her sentence before the reflected beam hits her back.

Boom

A small explosion accrued and a dust cloud was formed again.

'Is that it?' William wondered

The dust clears clears and soon revealed a wounded Saber. She's wounded heavily but still standing.

'She seems to be readying for another beam this is bad' William thought as he looks the the tired Mash and Ritsuka.

'They can't take on another hit like that' William thought as he finally made up his mind and chucks in a vortex grenade.

William would have wanted to save his vortex grenades if he has to as those things aren't easy to find but this situation pretty much calls for it as after all those missed shots maybe he should try using an area of effect weapon.

As Saber was yelling "ex-calibur..."

The grenade lands on her feet before exploding as black sphere explodes fourth into life and swallowing Saber within it.

After swallowing Saber the black sphere slowly shrank before disappearing completely.

At this time William lets out a sigh of relief as it's finally done.

Moments later Caster shows up saying "well well looks like you had it all under control after all" as he begins to disappear into tiny particles of light.

As soon as that caster disappears "looks like the mission is done" William said

At this time Romani have them a call "well done you guys and in particular our guest from the far future..." Romani then goes on to talk to her about a few details.

After her chat with Romani Olga then congratulated them on thier job well and William in particular as she quite curious about the self proclaimed guest from the far future that she's now more or less willing to believe.

As she was congratulating them however a clapping sound rang out in the cavern.

Clap clap clap

"""Huh?""" Everyone seems confused

"My I never thought you all would make it this far. This is an unforeseen element that goes beyond anything I could tolerate. In particularl the interloper from the claiming to be from the far future" a guy with long hair said that atop a ridge line

Seeing the man just put William on guard and the calling him out as an interloper further put William more unease.

Besides the suspicious behaviour there's just something about the man that isn't right.

"Professor Leff" Mash exclaimed seeing the guy on the ridge

"Did you say professor Leff" Romani asked in confirmation as he too doesn't seem to know what's going on.

Seeing the guy on the ridge Olga seems to have a sudden change in personality as she said "Oh Leff" like a girls in love before proceeding starts running in the creepyman's direction says "Leff your alive! Thank goodness you weren't injured in that explosion without you I don't know what I'd do"

'What the in the god Emperor's is that crazy girl doing!' William creamed in his mind

"Hello Olga seems you have a rough time too" the creepy guy said

"Yeah you can say that again, everything is so topsoil-turvy just thinking about it make me crazy."

'The were true when they said that naivety of the people living before the age of strife was legendary' William thought

"Whatever now you're here, so we'll make it through together"

"Of course we will, though I'm furious at how nothing is going according to plan. Romani did or did I not tell you to come to the control room right away ?" Leff said

"Left..." Romani said as it seems that these people is starting to realise something is off.

"And you Olga I planted the bomb under your feet, I can't believe you're still alive" at this time Olga finally stops running as it the man to say it right in her face before she notices something is wrong.

"Well alive isn't exactly the most accurate description. To be precise I'd say you're dead you physical body is anyway"

This revaluation shocked nearly everyone except for William of course as he was frowning at their entire conversation

"When you were alive you didn't have the aptitude for ray-shifting. It wasn't possible to make a transfer with your body but only with the death of your body were you able to attain that what you sought for so long" Leff explains

"Lier" Olga now has a look of dread on her face as she refuses to believe what was happening right infront of her.

"which means the momen you return to Chaldea your consciousness will cease to exist" that seems to put the final nail in that coffin as she start entering into a state of denial

" what do you mean? that's impossible" the look on this foolish kinda makes William somewhat... happy to be totally honest while it might be cruel to say so it's just that when you remember her earlier actions of foolishly running towards him thinking him as an ally despite all the warnings signs all around... anyway William will obser for now and let this man finishes his story before he shoots him.

"One own demise is to dismal to contemplate. Since you selflessly deducted your life to Chaldea the least I can do show my gratitude is give you a glimpse of what going on" he said before he snaps his fingers

William did a psyniscience check and found aspecial distortion as if a portals is being made

Soon an image of a red sphere at the centre of some ruins appears behind Leff

"Wait what am I looking at? It's not real is it? That's just a virtual image right, Leff?" Olga still can't seeming get it across her head that Leff is an enemy

"No it's the real thing, I linked space time together for you. With the holy grail even something like this is possible."

Okay now this perked William's interests

"So take a good long look, scion of the Animusphere family. This is the fate of your family's lunacy" Leff then raised his hand and telekinetically raises Olga up.

"Hey, what are you..." Olga struggles as she asks what Leff is doing

"As this is the end, I'll make your wish come true. You may touch your treasure." Leff said as he lifts Olga closer

"What are you talking about? S...Stop it... that's Chaldeas" she says as she flys closer to the red orb

"Yes it's no different than a black hole or perhaps the sun. Either way, if a human touches it, they will be split apart on a molecular level."

'Hmm... is it like a vortex grenade?' William wondered

"You will experience living infinite deaths"

Seeing the death sentence Olga's in Ritsuka yells out "Director!" Before being stopped by Mash.

William would have helped if, only she didn't foolishly ran towards the obvious traitor going "Leff Leff"

'Perhaps her replacement will a much smarter one' William thought as some brought upon thier demise by thier own foolishness.

Olga then screams and begs of help as she plunges into the red orb.

Suffice to say both Ritsuka and Mash seems to be quite startled by Olga's execution meanwhile on the other hand William seems to not the least bit phased as such a thing is pretty much a daily occurrence in the imperium.

It didn't take long for Mash to regain composure as she quickly moves forward and posed her shield at the front ready for battle.

"As expected of a Demi-Servant. You could tell I was fundamentally different creature couldn't you?" He complimented Mash

"The 48th Master Potential. I turned a blind eye because you held no promises."

'He seems to be referring to Ritsuka' William thought before Leff's attention goes to William

"And you interloper. I'll be honest i totally wasn't expecting you. Oh we haven't been acquainted yet have we well then."

William looks at the man begrudgingly as his hand is on the holster ready to be drawn and shoot the bastard anytime.

"I will introduce myself once more. I am Leff Lynor Flauros." He courtly puts his hand on his chest as he makes his introduction.

"I am the charge of 2016, tasked to despose of your human race. You listening Dr Romantic as students who studied sorcery together, I Will give you a gmfinal advice "

"The future has not disappeared. It has been incinerated. Chaldea is probably being protected by the magnetic field of Chaldeas, but I'm sure the out side is meeting the same fate as Fuyuki."

"The reason we aren't able to make contact outside isn't because communications are dawn but because there's no one outside to receive them" Romani said

" you did not perish because mankind reached its evolutionary end nor is it because your in a war with another species. No, it's because of your incompetence because of your meaningless existence and because you lost the favour of our glorious king"

William clenched the Volkite pistol in his hand as he controlled himself to not shoot him as he hopes that due to the talkative nature of the enemy, that thier arrogance the enemy would reveal some crucial secret.

"You will burn away like the useless waste you are leaving behind nothing but a pile of ash." Soon Cavern They're I'm starts to collapse

"The singularity also reaches its limit eh? The accursed Saber caused me unnecessary trouble trying to maintain this time period even while being awarded the holy grail. With that our time is over fair Romani, Mash, the 48th candidate and our guest from a future that no longer exist farewell to you"

'Looks like he said everything he has to say' William thought as he quickly draws his pistol before shooting

Beam Beam Beam Beam Beam

Unfortunately all of his shots missed and Leff escaped by teleporting away.

"Bastard!" William cursed frustrated meanwhile trying to stay balanced at the collapsing cave.

"The cave is crumbling, because the nature of its existence this space is unstable Dr please activate the ray shift quickly" Mash told the weakling looking guy

"I'm trying I just hope the place around doesn't collapse first" Romani said over the watch

"It won't be a problem" William replied as he used telekinesis to try and hold the place together.

William glowed as he exerted a huge amount of warp energy preventing the place from collapsing on this.

Both Mash and Risuka seems to be at awed by his demonstration of power and it didn't take long before Romani eventually teleported them out.

A while later he meets up with Romani as he explains him that there 7 more anomalies like the one in fuyuki and this time it's much larger in scale.


	5. Chapter3

Alright I was basing this on the anime but due to Babylon being the 6th singularity I'm pretty sure that they're not in chronological order as the next one should be Orleans.(france)

Just a little heads up I was basing my story around the anime but to circumstan I'll switching to the game if I want to continue writing this story. Another thing Ritsuka will still have Mash as the only servant as it appears that in Babylon that he doesn't have other servants.

\--story start--

William is currently in a room contemplating his current situation as things... shall we say got more complicated.

What he once thought as a single anomaly now multiplied into 7 and apparently there's a mysterious group orchestrating the whole event.

Just thinking of the traitor Leff words infuriates him to no end

"you did not perish because mankind reached its evolutionary end nor is it because your in a war with another species. No, it's because of your incompetence because of your meaningless existence and because you lost the favour of our glorious king" William recalls as he slam his fist against the wall.

William has no idea who this glorious king the lowlife is referring to but William will make sure he suffers a miserable death. In fact William is considering using warp fire to not just burn his body but to thoroughly burn his soul too until not even ash is left.

'You will burn away like the useless waste you are leaving behind nothing but a pile of ash.' William thought mockingly as just wait until he gets his on him.

Nock nock

As contemplating the situation a knocking came from the door.

William naturally stopped what he was doing and answers the door.

"what is it?" asks as he opens the door.

As soon as the door open it revealed a purple-haired girl whom he recently got acquainted with.

"sorry to disturb you but Dr Romani asks me to the briefing room" Mash said

"Alright I'm on my way" William replied as he turns around to get his coat before heading out.

Briefing Room

William steps throught the door and enters the briefing room. William sees

"With everyone here lets start with the briefing..." he goes on to explain the details

Basically according to Romani certain pivotal moments in history has been tampered with, so now in order set back history to its rightful track they must go back in time and deal with whatever caused the divergence.

Otherwise history will be permanently changed and William along with his timeline he's will be erased from existence.

Besides that apparently the wish-granting device called the Holy grail is somehow related to this somehow so it's apparent to investigate it.

Romani goes on to say something about some unrelated crap which William ignored as its a bunch of sorcery nonsense about some ritual, so as Romani blabbers on William is contemplating the heavy responsibility that fell on his shoulders.

He can't fail this! For if he does it would mean the end of humanity. Millennia's worth of human history, millennia's worth struggle and suffering, uncountable human lives since man first step foot onto the stars have been expended just secure humanity's rightful place amongst the stars... All that will be gone. Like a dream that never manifested.

That can not be allowed!

As he was thinking about that however a woman barges in causing Williams to snaps out of his deep thought.

"Hey how long are you going to keep me waiting?" The woman said

"Oops sorry I just forgot you were there" Romani replies to the dissatisfied woman.

"Allow me to introduce you he... no, she...er, zee? they? It? Ummmm who?" Romani struggles to use the right gender pronouns before settling with "sheesh. Standing there is Chaldea's pride and joy, the head of our engineering department, Leonardo" (DiCaprio... sorry just couldn't resist)

Romani gestures to the woman.. er... thing holding a strange staff and what seems to be a mechanical bird on her shoulders.

"As you can see they are quite unusual. Of course not a human... let's not get into that" Romani is struggling to tackle such a delicate matter.

"Emm... the reason being..." Romani didn't get to finish what he was saying as Mash cuts in.

"... A servant. Senpai this is incredible this person is a servant" Mash cuts in perhaps on purpose as to hell Romani use the right pronounce before all hell brakes lose.

"Right you are~ I'm Chaldea's honorary tech advisor, normally I go by Leonard here" the.. Person said

"But as you can see I'm the proud inventor of the Renaissance! The one and only Leonardo Da Vinci in the flesh!" Zee person proudly said.

"you can just call me Da Vinci. You don't get to see many pretty ladies like myself around here right?"

William of course has no idea whom this Da Vinci fellow is so he could only chew on Vee's name fore a bit as he recalls an ancient phrase with a similar word"Da...Vinci? Veni, Vidi, Vinci?" William is not sure what the phrase meant as it only pops up in a few quotes from some vague ancient literature which apparently alleges some ancient General said in ancient terra.

"This is strange. It's abnormal. It's wrong! I mean Leonardo Da Vinci should be a man..." Mash said quiet started at the revelation before her.

"You should always question conventional wisdom. But is it really that important? Who was the first one to claim that I was a man or a woman? Sheesh, sheesh, for crying out loud" Sie said mildly irritated

"I pursue beauty..." Hir continues to spout some nonsense about ideals and beauty and crap. All of which as far as William is concerned is pure nonsense.

At the point even Romani even said that whatever Co said is utterly incomprehensible even to him.

According to Romani it seems that Leonardo turned himself into a woman.

In all honesty William feels quite disgusted hearing as he feels that this... creature just drifted a tiny bit to close to Slaanesh for his personal liking.

"As culture matures anything is possible. The desire to become a beautiful girl might one day be the norm" Ey said looking at William who claimed to be from the far future.

"Unfortunately, that desire will NEVER be the norm" William said putting a slight emphasis on "NEVER" much to the disappointment of Leo~chan.

"To indulge into ones excess is quite dangerous for this path can easily lead to degeneracy and into the clutches of the fourth primordial chaos god." William replied which perked quite a few people's ears.

" While the awakening of the primordial chaos gods is preordained and inevitable but such things will happen in the far future and long after you all are dead and forgotten." William tries to reassures them seeing everyone's unease at the revelation William decided to say a bit more on the matter.

"Worry not humanity will survive their awakening and while they can't truly be defeated, humanity for the most part has banished them out side of real space" after that William didn't speak of more of the subject.

Any Leonardo will be responsible of supplies, something about "R and D" and some sorcery stuff of Ritsuka.

Another thing is appears that while Zhe is a servant due to some sorcery technicalities Ze is unable to go to any eras.

Anyway after introducing Itself Xhe ran off seemingly to do something.

So after the briefing they naturally heads out into the first amongst seven singularities, amongst them it seems that Romani selected the easiest one just to test out the waters in hopes that we'll be better prepared for the other six.

—- story end

Just a 1k word chapter


End file.
